You're Back With Me
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic has a twin sister name Sonette the Hedgehog, after 7 years separated they finally meet again, but how will Sonette cope with Sonic and his life and what will Eggman do when he finds out about Sonette. Don't like it, don't read it and no flames
1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog. He just defeated Dr Eggman, again. He had helped form his little brother Tails. At the moment Tails is heading back to his workshop the Mystic Ruins and Sonic is running form the Red Mountains to Green Hills, which is on the other side of Mobius. He then stops at Grand Metropolis for a quick chilli dog break, but then ran off. He made it to Green Hills for the sun set, so he stood on his favourite cliff. Down from it was the ocean and it looks beautiful. Luckily there's a tree behind him, so Sonic sat down to watch the sun set for another day, but the Eggman showed up in his Eggmobile. Sonic got annoyed and stands up.

"What do you want Egghead? I just stop you!" Sonic said.

"It's not over yet Sonic, the sun is still up. Metal Sonic!" Eggman summand and Metal Sonic landed in font of Sonic. Sonic smiled.

"I will destroy you" Metal Sonic said. Sonic then smiles.

"So, you want another round. Bring it on" Sonic said. Metal Sonic then ran to Sonic and Sonic jumps out of his way.

"That's the best you got!" Sonic said, teasing Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then punch Sonic and Sonic spin dash him, but Sonic was already tired from the earlier fight and doesn't have much left.

"I see you are tired Sonic." Eggman said, seeing Sonic's state.

"No I'm not!" Sonic yells and he faces Eggman, forgetting about Metal Sonic. Then Metal Sonic kicks Sonic off the cliff, but Sonic grape an edge just sightly out.

"Well we'll leave you to your watery grave. Let's go Metal Sonic." Eggman said as he left. Sonic looks up and sees Metal Sonic looking at him.

"We won't meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog" Metal Sonic said as he walks off and Sonic was by himself, hanging off the cliff.

"Come back!" Sonic shouts. Sonic the felt his grip, slipping off. Sonic closed his eyes and he lost grip of the edge and waited to fall, but someone grabs his wrist. Sonic quickly open his eyes and looks up to see a girl and he went into shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was staring at a cobalt blue hedgehog. She has cobalt blue fur, cobalt blue hair that is in a ponytail with a red ribbon around the hair tie, an hour-glass figure, a cute button nose, peach-yellow skin and emerald green eyes. She then put her other hand down and Sonic grabs it and she pulled him up. Sonic then look at her. He knows this hedgehog, but hasn't seen her in 7 years. She's wearing purple top, black pants, black gloves and sinkers like his, but hers are black and white with the gold buckles.

"Sonette?" Sonic said. She looks at him and smiles

"What did mum tell you about playing near cliffs" she said. Sonic smiled, it is her, his long lost sister. Sonette then stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off.

"Well love you to sis." Sonic said as he stood up. Sonette laughs as she gave him a hug.

"How have you been Sonic?" Sonette ask. Sonic then looks at her.

"I'm fine. How about you? I haven't seen you in years." Sonic said.

"Oh alright" Sonette said "But mum died 5 years ago" she then said sadly as she looks down. Sonic then lifts her chin up.

"Looks like it's the two of use. Since dad passed away 11 years ago" Sonic said. Sonette smiled.

"Well I've got to go" Sonette said as she went to walk off, but Sonic grabs her wrist and Sonette winced in pain.

"Sonette?" Sonic said as he took her glove off and went into shock. "What's this?" Sonette looks at her wrists and her cuts and 7 sticks.

"It didn't mean to. I swear, it's just I went through a rough patch in my life" Sonette said as Sonic let her wrist go. She then got her glove back and put it back on.

"Why? Why did you do it? When did you do it?" Sonic ask worried. Sonette looks at him shock.

"Ummmm…I already told you why and when-" Sonette said turning around not being able to look at him

"And When? Sonic said.

"Yesterday" Sonette said softly. Sonic then went into shock.

"What!? Yesterday!?" Sonic yelled. Sonette nods and Sonic walks in front of her and sees she's crying "Hey don't cry. I didn't mean to yell"

"It's not you Sonic. Look I've got to go. I'm tired" Sonette said as she wipes away her tears.

"Why don't you stay with me? For a few nights." Sonic said. Sonette sighs.

"I don't know. I don't have my clothes or nothing" Sonette said, trying to get away from staying. She doesn't want him to know the truth about her past

"Come on Sonette. We haven't seen each other in years." Sonic said. Sonette sighs

"Well wait here. I'll be back soon" Sonette said and Sonic nods. Sonika then ran off in a blue blur. He then heard his phone ring, so he grape it and the caller id read 'Tails'. He smiled and answers it.

"Hey Tails" Sonic said

"_Hey Sonic. Where are you?" _Tails ask worried.

"Green Hills. I'll see you tomorrow ok. I have someone you got to meet" Sonic said as he looks around.

"_Really, who?" _Tails ask.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow. Well I got to go" Sonic said, keeping Sonette as a surprise.

"_Ok Sonic. See you then. Bye" _Tails said as he hung up. Sonic smiled and put his phone away. He then saw Sonette with a small, black bag.

"Ready?" Sonic ask. Sonette nod and Sonic smile "Try to keep up" Sonic said as he ran off in a blur and Sonette followed. Sonic ran to his place in Station Square. He only has a 2 bedroom apartment, but it's still home. He lived on the top floor, which is the 17th. He ran upstairs and to his room, which is 7th room on the floor. He looks behind him and sees Sonette, smiling. They then walk in and Sonette looks around. The kitchen and living room are combined, a small hallway leading to the bathroom and the bedrooms "Well it's not much, but still" Sonic said "Also sorry about the mess" he then said

"Don't worry. It's fine." Sonette said sitting her bag down. Sonic smiles

"I don't about you, but I feel like pizza." Sonic said picking up a phone.

"Sounds fine to me" Sonette said as she sat down. Sonic then made the phone call. He then sat down to Sonette and told her his adventure. She laughs at Eggman and what he does. Then the pizza came and Sonic got up, paid the man and they sat down and started eating. After eating Sonic showed Sonette around and her room. Sonette then grabs her bag and went for a shower while Sonic cleaned up. He then saw Sonette walk out in a strapless purple lace nightgown

"Hey. You ready for bed?" Sonic ask, Sonette looks tired. She nods and Sonic walks up to her.

"I've missed you Sonic, I've missed you so much" Sonette said. Sonic then gave her a hug.

"I've missed you too. A lot and tomorrow I want you to come with me" Sonic said.

"Ok" Sonette said "Night"

"Night sis" Sonic said as Sonette walks off. He then finishes cleaning and then he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sonic woke up first. He then got up and made breakfast. He would normal skip breakfast, but since Sonette stayed last night he wants to make her something. He decides to make bacon and eggs on toast with orange juice. Since Sonic didn't have a kitchen table, they'll have to eat at the coffee table. When Sonic seat the coffee table Sonette walks out

"Morning sleepy head" Sonic said

"Shut up" Sonette said sitting down on the sofa. Sonic smiles and sits next to her.

"Hungry?" Sonic ask.

"Yeah" Sonette said. They then started eating and talking about their past. After eating Sonic got up and takes the stuff to the sink.

"I miss her" Sonic said as he started cleaning up.

"I do too. I've been alone for a few years, but I've made some friends, but it's not the same" Sonette said.

"I know that feeling. Trust me." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but you have always been a mummy's boy" Sonette said.

"Have not!" Sonic shouts.

"Yes you were! It was always mummy this, mummy that! You were a mummy's boy!" Sonette shouts back. She then got up and smiles. Then Sonic started to laugh

"I'll let that go, now come on. I have a few people that you have to meet." Sonic said walking back over to her

"Like who?" Sonette asks

"Oh just the whole Sonic Team" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him shock, he then saw she was still in her nightgown "So you better get dressed" he then said

"Fine" Sonette said walking off and Sonic smiles. A few minutes' later Sonette walks back out in the same outfit that she wore yesterday, but with a red top on.

"Ready Sonette?" Sonic asks as she walks over

"Ready as I'll ever be" Sonette said "You know I don't like meeting people"

"I know, but they'll love you" Sonic said "Let's go" he said as he picks Sonette bridle style

"Hey!" Sonette yells

"Trust me" Sonic said as he ran off in a blur. Sonic ran to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He sat Sonette down before he walks in. Sonette followed, not knowing what else to do. Sonic then saw Tails walking down stairs. Tails then saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said as he ran to him.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said

"Who's that?" Tails ask, pointing at Sonette

"Oh sorry" Sonic said pulling Sonette up next to him "Tails this is Sonette, my twin sister"

"What? Why didn't you tell us you have a sister?" Tails ask looking at Sonette. "Hi my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails" Tails said putting his right hand out. Sonette smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Tails" Sonette said softly

"Sonette this is my little brother, found the kid when I left home" Sonic said

"Wow, this is so cool" Tails said

"Are you heading to Station Square?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, we'll take the X-Tornado." Tails said as he ran to his computer, hit the blue button. Then the floor open up and the X-Tornado came up. Sonic then drag Sonette to the plane. Tails was in it and getting it ready.

"Hope in" Sonic said. Sonette nods and she sat in the seat behind Tails.

"You ok?" Tails ask

"Yeah" Sonette lied, she hates small space. Then the cockpit closed and the runway open. Sonette looks back and sees Sonic in the one behind her, smiling. Sonic then saw Sonette looks scared and his smile disappear, fast. They then took off and headed to Station Square. Sonic kept a close eye on Sonette, who is looking outside. When they land at the workshop in Station Square, Tails open the cockpit and jump out, and Sonette followed him. Sonic then walks up to her and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong?" Sonic ask.

"Nothing" Sonette said. She then went to walk off, but Sonic grabs her

"I saw your face when you were in the X-Tornado. You look scared. Why?" Sonic ask.

"It's nothing. I swear Sonic, it's nothing." Sonette told Sonic. Sonic saw she was lying and was going to say something, but Tails walks over

"Uses ok?" Tails asks a little worried

"We're fine Tails" Sonette said smiling

"Yeah, come on Sonette" Sonic said taking Sonette's hand and walking out. They then walk throw the park and Sonic saw Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla "Come on" Sonic said dragging Sonette over to them. He then lets her go and Amy gives him a bear hug

"Oh Sonic, you're here!" Amy shouts full of joy

"Amy…can't…breath" Sonic said softly and Amy lets him go and smiles

"Sorry Sonic" Amy said

"Mr Sonic, who's that?" Cream asks, looking at Sonette who is laughing

"Oh sorry Cream" Sonic said as he walks back to Sonette "Girls and Cheese this is Sonette, my sister" he said smiling and Cream smiles

"Hello Miss Sonette, my name is Cream and this is Cheese" Cream said pointing at Cheese "And that's my mum" she then said pointing at Vanilla

"Hello dear, my name is Vanilla" Vanilla said

"And my name is Amy" Amy said

"Rose?" Sonette asks walking to Amy

"Uh yeah" Amy said confused "How did you know?" she then asks

"Oh I know your sister Allison Rose and your cousin Sophia Rose" Sonette said and Amy looks at her surprises

"My sister is alive" Amy said shock "How is she? Where is she?" she asks

"She's fine Amy, she has a daughter, and her name is Angel Rose. She is so cute and she lives in Emerald Coast with the rest of the gang" Sonette said smiling "Angel is 4 year old this year"

"I haven't seen my sister in years, I don't even remember her much" Amy said

"Well she remembers you and she misses you. I can call her to come down tomorrow" Sonette suggest

"You can?" Amy asks and Sonette nods "Oh please" she then beg and Sonette smiles

"Be right back" Sonette said walking off and getting her mobile out.

"Your sister is amazing" Amy said following Sonette.

"Wow, who knew Amy had a sister" Vanilla said

"I never knew, but then again who knew that I had a sister. When you leave a love one and they leave you, you rather not talk about it" Sonic explains. Then Sonette and Amy walks back over, smiling

"Wow she's coming tomorrow morning to see me. Her, Sophia and Angel. I can't wait" Amy said excited "Thank you Sonette" Amy said

"No problem Amy" Sonette said smiling

"Well I have to take Sonette to find the rest of the team" Sonic said taking Sonette and they walks off waving bye.

"Now I think Tikal, Blaze and Rouge are at the mall with Knuckles, Shadow and Silver" Sonic said

"Who?" Sonette ask and Sonic smiles and drags her off. He then saw them walking down the street and they saw him.

"Hey Sonic!" Tikal shouts

"Hey guys and girls" Sonic said

"Well who is this beautiful girl" Rouge asks pushing Sonic out of the way and walking over to Sonette

"Rouge this is Sonette, my sister" Sonic said

"Sister now, you know you shouldn't hid these kind of people big blue" Rouge said smiling "Hi my name is Rouge and that's Tikal and Blaze" she said pointing at them "And behind us is Knuckles, Shadow and Silver" she said pointing at them

"Very nice to meet uses" Sonette softly

"A shy one" Blaze said and Sonette looks away

"Well me and Knuckles have to go, hope to see you soon Sonette" Tikal said

"Me too Tikal" Sonette said smiling

"Can we go" Knuckles said

"Yes Knuckles" Tikal said walking off with him behind her

"Well I better let uses go" Sonette said walking to Sonic and then walking off. Sonic smiles and follows her

"It's funny, the boys lost a bet with girls and they had to go shopping" Sonic said laughing

"Really, wow" Sonette said.

"Come on I have a few more people you have to meet" Sonic said walking off. They then walk up to a house with 'Team Chaotix' on a piece of wood above the door which looks like it's about to fall. Sonic then knocks on the door and waited. Then Charmy opens the door half asleep.

"Hello?" Charmy said and then saw Sonic "Oh hey Sonic!" he said full of joy

"Hey Charmy" Sonic said. Charmy then saw Sonette

"Who is this Sonic?" Charmy asks as he flies around Sonette

"Charmy that is Sonette and she's my sister" Sonic said as Charmy stops next to him

"Sister, wow that's so cool. You have to meet the others." Charmy said taking Sonette's hand and dragging her inside. "Vector, Espio! You got to meet someone!" Charmy said. Vector and Espio walks out

"What is it Charmy?" Vector asks annoyed

"And you are?" Espio asks

"My name is Sonette" Sonette said

"She's Sonic sister" Charmy said

"And where is Sonic?" Vector asks and Sonette looks back

"He was there" Sonette said as she looks back at them

"Oops I must've closed the door and locked him out" Charmy said flying off

"Anyway my name is Vector and that's Espio" Vector said putting out his hand. Sonette smiles and shacks it

"It's nice to meet you" Sonette said as she heard Sonic's voice coming from behind here

"Sorry Sonic" Charmy said

"That's ok Charmy" Sonic said walking up to Sonette

"Hey Sonic" Sonette smiling

"Not a word" Sonic said

"Alright" Sonette said turning her back on him.

"Do uses know where the Babylon Rogues are?" Sonic asks

"No, sorry Sonic" Vector said

"That's ok, we'll just go looking" Sonic said grabbing Sonette's arm and dragging her off

"So now where?" Sonette ask as she saw it is only mid-day

"We go back to Tails' workshop and go looking for the Babylon Rogues" Sonic said as they walk back to Tails workshop and saw the X-Tornado smoking

"Whoa!" Sonette said as she started coughing.

"Tails?!" Sonic shouts as he walks off. Sonette then saw a hand on the glass in the cock pit. She then saw a crow bar, so she grabs it and jump on the X-Tornado and forced open the cock pit and saw Tails. She then grabs him and takes him outside and Sonic saw them and followed them.

"What happened Tails?" Sonette asks as they sat down in a circle

"Oh I just tried upgrading the engine to make it more power full and faster, it was alright until not long ago." Tails explain "Oh and thank you Sonette for getting me out of the cock pit, it wouldn't open when I tried" he then said

"Uh you're welcome" Sonette said

"Well I better open the windows so the smoke can get out" Sonic said walking inside

"Are you ok Tails?" Sonette then asks

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine, I just can't believe it did that" Tails said disappointed

"Hey don't worry, you'll figure out what went wrong and fix it" Sonette said

"Your right" Tails said jumping up. Sonette then got up and they walk inside and see all the smoke is gone and Sonic waiting

"Hey uses 2, well Tails do you have the Tornado here?" Sonic asks

"Yeah" Tails said walking over to his computer and hits a button and the Tornado came up

"Great, let's go and find the Babylon Rogues" Sonic said

"Alright" Tails said jumping into the pilot seat and Sonette sat in the seat behind him. Then Sonic jumps on the wing as the runway opens and they took off. Sonette was leaning over a side and looking at the view. A few minutes later they ran into Eggman.

"Dam it, what does he want?" Sonic said

"I don't know, but look" Tails said as Eggman opens fair on them. Tails dodge them as best as he could "Sonette if you haven't already, I would put the seatbelt on" Tails suggest and Sonette nods and does that. She has a strap along her belly and two from behind her shoulders to the button.

"Get me close to the ship Tails and be careful" Sonic said

"Alright Sonic" Tails said as he did so and Sonic jumps off and turns into Super Sonic

"Get out of here and be careful" Super Sonic said and he flies off.

"Hang on Sonette" Tails said as he sees more missiles heading their way. Tails dodges them all, but one hit the left side of the plane. Sonette screams as she felt something stapes into her left leg. She looks down and sees a piece of metal in the upper part of her left leg and blood gushing out fast.

"Oh no" Sonette said as she place her hand over the wound

"What's wrong?" Tails asks as he tries to fly the plane

"Nothing" she said. She doesn't want him to worry about her while flying

"Hold on we're going down!" he then said. Sonette then saw they're in the middle of nowhere and then then plane hits the ground and started sliding, but then it flips upside down. Sonette then took the seatbelt off and she landed on her back and grunts. She then used her arms and her right foot to push herself out, slowly. She then saw Tails out and he had a few bumps and scraps, but he is fine. Tails then saw Sonette and helps her out. He then saw the piece of metal and he went into shock.

"Thanks Tails" Sonette said sitting up

"What happen to your leg?" Tails asks as he ran to the Tornado and got the first aid kit and runs back over

"I don't know, when we got hit I felt it" Sonette said "But I feel weak" she the said

"Oh I'm sorry Sonette" Tails said sitting down on her left side

"Ah don't be, just don't take it out" Sonette said

"Why?" Tails asks

"Well it feels like its deep and if you take it out I will bleed to death, so you have to bandage around the metal and tight, but not too tight" Sonette told him and Tails nods. He then gets the big roll bandage and started.

"How do you know that?" Tails asks

"My best friend parents are doctors, you pick a few things up when you talk to them" Sonette said. She then winced in pain

"Sorry" Tails said

"Don't be, I'm use to pain" Sonette said.

"How are you use to pain?" Tails asks

"Don't worry Tails, it's something I rather avoid talking about" Sonette said

"I want to know, please" Tails begs as he finished up bandaging Sonette's leg

"Ok" Sonette said taking her gloves off and shows him her wrists "As I said I am use to pain" she then said putting them back on

"Oh Sonette, why?" Tails asks

"If I tell you, you cannot tell Sonic, not yet" Sonette said

"I promise you I won't" Tails said

"Ok, just last year I ran away from my step-father, David. After my mum's death with cancer of the lung, he would always hurt me. He would punch me, kick me and grab anything he could to hurt me. He then locks me a chest, a small one and I just fit. He locks me in it for minutes, hours or even days. I didn't know if I was coming out sometimes and it scared me" Sonette explain "I went through a depressed stage and still trying to get out of it." She then said

"Oh Sonette, I'm sorry" Tails said

"Don't be Tails" Sonette said

"I know how it feels to be unwanted. After my parents death when I was 3 I was homeless and lived in the forest in Emerald Hill. I had to steal food form bins and fruit trees and lived in a cave, but people hated me because of my second tail. Every day they would bash me and they wouldn't leave me alone. Then Sonic came after fighting Eggman. He looked after me and became my first best friend, so I fixed his plane and he took me with him. Now I see him as a big brother" Tails told her

"Wow, so he is still helping people" Sonette said

"Yeah, wait why?" Tails asks

"Well he's always saved me growing up. I remember our little cave adventure. I was attacked by something. Sonic found his way to me and got me home" Sonette said as she stood up and put all of her weight on her right leg and Tails got up.

"Now what?" Tails asks

"I have no idea Tails, I want some shade, so I vote the forest over there" Sonette said as she looks at the forest saw it's about 10 minutes' walk and for Sonette a 20 minute walk with her leg

"All right, that looks like a good place to go" Tails said "Let's get going it is still a long walk" he then said as they started walking, but slowly and careful with Sonette's left leg so she walked with a limp. They then walk throw the forest until they found a river. They then got a drink of water and sat down, Sonette then winced in pain

"Ok that hurt" Sonette said

"You ok?" Tails asks sitting on her right side

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. I hope Sonic can find us" Sonette said

"Me too, I want to take you to the hospital to get that leg check" Tails said

"I want to do that to Tails" Sonette said as she yawns "But I could use some sleep" she then said

"Me too" Tails said through a yawn and leans into Sonette and falls asleep. Sonette smiles as she looks up and saw the sky getting dark.

'Is it that late already?' Sonette thought. She then sighs and tries to get some sleep, before she starts walking again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette woke the next morning with the sunlight in her eyes. She felt weaker than she did yesterday, which worries her a bit, but she doesn't want to tell Tails, he's just a kid. She then saw Tails was just waking up too. She then looks at her leg and saw some blood on the bandage. She sighs as Tails looks at it.

"We have to move" Tails said getting up "I think Sonic is nearby" he then said as Sonette got up.

"I hope so" Sonette said softly

"Are you ok?" Tails asks worried

"Uh yeah, just a little light head, I'll be fine" Sonette lied

"Ok, let's go" Tails said as they slowly walk off again, but slower than yesterday. After a while of walking they heard voices.

"I know that voice, that's Eggman" Tails said

"Who?" Sonette asks

"Uh don't worry, we better keep moving" Tails said as they walk away from them. Then they heard a twig snap and they hid behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Eggman asks

"Tails, run" Sonette whispers and Tails looks at her shock and he ran off.

"I know you are there, so show yourself" Eggman then said and Sonette walks out and when she stood still she had her left leg up.

"Who are you?" Sonette asks

"I am Dr Eggman" Eggman said "And you are?" he then asks

"Uh no one, I'm lost and hurt and trying to get home to get help" Sonette said

"I see the metal" Eggman said "That looks deep" he then said

"Yeah it is" Sonette said "Look just leave me alone and I will go my way" she then suggest and Eggman smiles

"Sonette! Where are you!" they heard Sonic call and Sonette smiles

"Well Sonette, we'll meet again" Eggman said leaving with Orbot and Cubot. Sonette then saw Sonic and Tails run over to her. Sonic is still in his super form

"Oh Sonette, didn't you hear me call?" Super Sonic said

"Uh sorry" Sonette said

"Sonic her left leg" Tails said and Super Sonic looks and sees the metal.

"I'm fine, really I am" Sonette said softly as Super Sonic looks at her shock.

"Yeah right, sit down" Super Sonic said and Sonette did what he said. He then takes the bandage off and got a better look at the metal

"What are you doing Sonic?" Sonette asks worried

"Ok this is going to hurt for a bit, but don't worry" Super Sonic said as he looks at her. Sonette got worried as Super Sonic grabs the piece of metal "Ok I am so sorry Sonette about this" he then said and then he pulls the metal out and Sonette screams and Super Sonic put his hand on the cut and then a bright light came from his hand. When he took it away Sonette saw it is now heal. She then saw another bright light and she looks at Sonic who is back to normal.

"You did it Sonic, I didn't know you could do that" Tails said as Sonic throws the piece of metal away.

"Well it's something I haven't really figured out yet. You ok Sonette?" Sonic asks as he picks her up bridle style

"Oh yeah" Sonette said smiling 'I think' she thought as she looks at Tails

"Well let's go" Sonic said as they stared walking off.

"Are you going to let me walk Sonic?" Sonette asks

"You're recovering from an injury so I'll carry you" Sonic said

"I can still walk Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic smiles

"I know sis" Sonic said, but he didn't sit her down yet. It was a while before Sonette broke the silent

"So where are we?" Sonette asks

"Well at the moment walking throw Frog Forest then we have to walk throw Crystal Cave to make it to Marble Garden Zone" Sonic said

"Then we have to walk throw 4 more zones until we make to Green Hills." Tails said

"So sit me down Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic nods

"Fine if you want to walk" Sonic said sitting her down

"Thank you" Sonette said as the started walking off again. Hours later they made it to the entry to the Crystal Cave.

"Ok stay close Sonette, you can easily get lost in here" Sonic said as he walks in with Tails. Sonette sighs and runs after them. It was dark and Tails brought 3 torches. So he gave one to Sonic and Sonette and they turn them on. Sonette then saw 3 tunnels.

"Which 1 Sonic?" Tails asks

"I don't remember" Sonic said

"We'll split up. Sonic you take the left one, I'll take the right one and Sonette can take the middle one" Tails suggest

"Alright, be careful" Sonic said as the split up. Sonic saw nothing but crystals. He then heard a river and the more he walks the louder it gets. He then saw he is standing on a cliff and he saw a hug river. He then turns off the torch because it's bright enough without it. Sonic then saw a path leading down so he smiles and walks off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails was still walking in the tunnel. He then stops walking when he heard a voice, but he shrugs and walks off. When the tunnel ends stops and he saw the river and a waterfall. He also saw it was a long drop and there's no pathway or nothing for him to walk on. He sighs and turns off the torch because it's bright enough without it and he then flies off and over the river. He then saw Sonic walking along a path next to the river.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails shouts as he lands next to him.

"Oh hey Tails. Have you seen Sonette yet?" Sonic asks him

"No" Tails said shaking his head. "But I heard a voice and it wasn't Sonette" he then said

"We better find Sonette" Sonic said and the pair walks off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was still walking in the tunnel that looks endless, until she came to a dead end

"Bummer" she said as she turns around, then she heard a cracking sound and she looks around and saw nothing. She sighs and takes a step and then she fell throw the floor and down a cliff screaming. She then hits a rock and she grabs it "Dam it" she said as she looks down and saw her torch fall down into the blackness which means it is a long drop down. She sighs as she felt her grip slips off. She then lays on her back and then she started rolling. She then lands her back at the bottom and looks around and she couldn't see her torch and it is dark. She then started walking hoping not to walk off another cliff. She then steps on something so she picks it up and saw it is her torch, but broken. So she throws it away and just kept on walking. She then heard a river so she follows the sound down another tunnel. She then saw the river and smiles. She then walks along the river to find Sonic and Tails.

"Sonette!" she then heard Sonic call out to her. She looks up and sees Sonic and Tails as the land in front of her.

"Hey boys" Sonette said as Sonic gives her a hug.

"Are you ok, I thought I heard you scream" Sonic said

"Oh I'm fine" Sonette said "Can we go? I hate caves, they still give me the creeps" she asks

"Oh yes, follow me" Tails said running off and Sonette follow him. Sonic watch and smiles, then he runs after them. They then made it out of the Crystal Caves saw the sun setting and it's getting dark, so they went to find a place for camp. Sonic went to find fruit while Tails and Sonette starts a fire.

"You ok Tails" Sonette asks

"Yeah I'm just worried about you" Tails said

"Don't be, I'm fine" Sonette said "So who is this Dr Eggman?" she then asks

"Oh him, he's trying to take over the world and build Eggmanland. Sonic stops him every time. He also has a robot called Metal Sonic who looks just like Sonic and Metal Knuckles who looks just like Knuckles. They are dangerous, expertly Metal Knuckles. He would kill someone if Eggman tells him. That's why you have to be careful, if Eggman finds out who you are he would try to take you" Tails explain to her

"He's right" they heard Sonic said as he walks over with some fruit. "Which is why I don't want you to leave my sight" he then said

"I'm not a baby Sonic" Sonette said

"I know, but I want to keep an eye on you" Sonic said

"Right, I'm tired" Sonette said getting up and walking off.

"She just doesn't listen" Sonic said

"Remind you of someone" Tails said and Sonic looks at him confused "Sorry Sonic but you don't listen either"

"Yeah but I can look after myself, she can't" Sonic said looking around and he couldn't see her.

"Sonic you have to trust her more, she's been through a lot" Tails said as he lays down

"Still I worry about her" Sonic said as he lays down too

"I know you do Sonic, just trust her" Tails said "Night"

"Night" Sonic said closing his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sonette woke up and smiles. She feels better than she did yesterday. She then gets up and walks back where Sonic and Tails are. She then saw Tails sitting up waiting for Sonic to wake up. He then saw her, so he gets up and runs over to her.

"Morning Sonette, how did you sleep?" he asks

"Uh good, I guess" she said

"That's good" he said. Then they saw Sonic stands up. He then stretches and yawns

"Morning Sonic" Sonette said

"Morning, let's go we still have a lot of ground to cover" Sonic said and they started walking. Sonette and Tails walks in front of Sonic and he watches them as they talked. They then walked out of the small forest and saw a huge canyon and they couldn't see a way around it. Sonic then walks up to the edge and smiles.

"Sonic, be careful" Sonette said

"Well that's a long drop" Sonic said and then the edge fell and he fell too

"Sonic!" Tails and Sonette shouts as the ran to the canyon edge

"I'm ok!" they heard Sonic shout. They smiles and Tails flies up

"Take my hands" he said and Sonette smiles. She then grabs his hand and Tails flies down to find Sonic. They then saw him waving to them. Sonette smiles and saw the ground was close, so she lets Tails goes and lands on her feet. Then Tails landed next to her. She smiles as Sonic runs over.

"Let's go" Sonic said and they started walking again.

"I forgot to ask, did Eggman find you yesterday?" Tails asks

"Uh yeah" Sonette said

"What did he say?" Sonic asks

"Oh nothing, he only found out my name when we heard Sonic call out, which is why I didn't shout back" Sonette said

"Uh that explains it" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"What's wrong?" Tails asks

"Oh nothing, just thinking" Sonette lied and Sonic saw that she is lying, but didn't pick her up about it because of Tails

"Come on" Tails said running off and Sonette chases after him. They then saw a cave so they walk in. They look back and saw Sonic was still behind them. They then kept on walking and Tails saw the exit, but something gold caught Sonette's eye. She looks over and sees a gold chain, curious she walks over and picks it up and saw an emerald in shape of a diamond. She smiles and Sonic saw what she was holding

"Where did you find that?" Sonic asks as he grabs it

"Just there stuck behind that rock" Sonette told him pointing

"That looks like a piece of the Master Emerald" Sonic said

"The what?" Sonette asks confused

"Oh never mind, keep it" Sonic said handing it back to Sonette "We have to go, I have a bad feeling" he then said walking off. Sonette sighs and puts the necklace on and walks after Sonic. They then saw Eggman in his Eggmobile and Sonette walks up to Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, Tails and Sonette I believe" Eggman said

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonic said

"I want dear Sonette" Eggman said and Sonette went into shock as Sonic stands in front of her "And that necklace" he then added and Sonette grabs it.

"Back off Eggman, cause that's not going to happen" Sonic said

"Well Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles think different" Eggman said and Sonette turns around and saw the two robots

"Uh Sonic" Sonette said and both Sonic and Tails looks back and sees them. Sonic then got an idea and grabs Tails

"Hey Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him and smiles, knowing what he was going to do "Love to stay and chat Eggman, but we have to go" he said and both him and Sonette ran off in a blue blur. They then stop in Green Hills and Sonette sighs

"Wow, that was close, and I didn't know you had the same gift as Sonic" Tails said running over to her

"Well I'm not as fast as Sonic, he's the fastest" Sonette said

"But then again, you didn't run as much as me" Sonic said

"Well I stop running when you left" Sonette admitted

"What?" Sonic said confused

"Uh let me explain. When you left I didn't leave the house much, if at all" Sonette said

"Why?" Sonic asks walking up to her

"Well you were always the leader and I was the follower and when you left I had no one to hang out with or to follow, so I stayed home with mum and David" she said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sonic then asks

"Well I didn't want you to blame yourself. You normally would, remember when we were 6. You blamed yourself for that, it was my fault not yours. I was the one who wasn't watching" she said and Sonic sighs

"Yeah I remember that cave" Sonic said

"That's my point" she then said and Sonic chuckles

"What am I going to do with you?" Sonic asks and Sonette smiles

"You love me" she said and Tails starts to laugh "Love you too Tails" she then said looking at him

"Hey is that Wave" Tails said looking over to a hill and they saw Wave standing there

"Yeah it is, let's go" Sonic said running off and Tails followed. Sonette watched them, but then chased after them

"Hey Wave" Tails said and Wave looks back and smiles

"Hey kid, Sonic" Wave said

"Wave I have someone you have to meet" Sonic said as Sonette walks over "Wave this is Sonette, my sister. Sonette this is Wave the Swallow, one of mine and Tails good friend" he then said

"Hello Wave" Sonette said

"Well it's very nice to meet you" Wave said

"Why are you all the way out here?" Tails asks

"Oh the ships landed on the other side of that hill" Wave said pointing at a huge hill "I just needed a break from Jet and Storm" she then added "Come on" she said and they all walk off. They then got to the ship and walk into the control room, where Jet is sitting.

"Hey Jet!" Sonic said

"Hello Sonic, Tails and who is that?" Jet asks pointing at Sonette

"That's Sonette, she's my sister" Sonic said

"Hey" Sonette said as Jet stands up and walks over to Sonic

"It's been awhile Sonic the Hedgehog" Jet said

"It has, 2 months now" Sonic said

"Nearly 3" Jet said and Sonette looks at Wave who rolled her eyes. Then Strom came storming in

"Boss, the ship is ready to go" Strom said

"Storm, don't you know how to knock!?" Wave shouts and Sonette walks over to her.

"Who's that Wave?" Storm asks

"This is Sonette, Sonic's sister. Sonette that's Strom the Albatross" Wave said

"Uh hey" Sonette said

"Well get the ship flying" Jet said

"Yes boss" Storm said and then running out

"Do uses need a lift?" Jet asks

"Yeah the Tornado got shot down by Eggman" Sonic said

"Well we're heading to the red monitions, want to come?" Jet asks

"Yeah, can we Sonic?" Tails asks and Sonic looks at Sonette

"Don't look at me Sonic" Sonette said

"Ok, we'll come" Sonic said and Wave walks out. Sonette then runs after her and saw she was staring out a window, so Sonette walks over and stands next to her

"What's wrong Wave?" Sonette asks

"Oh nothing, just need some time alone" Wave said "Just hard being the only female in the group" she then said

"You know if you need a break, you could stay with me. I live in Emerald Coast on the beach in a 2 bedroom apartment" Sonette said

"Really, I don't know" Wave said

"You could use a break and every day is beach day there" Sonette said "No problems, no worries" she then said and Wave smiles

"That does sound like fun" Wave said "I'll remember that offer" she then said

"I hope you do" Sonette said as Sonic, Tails and Jet walks over

"What are uses 2 doing?" Sonic asks

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sonette said and the boys pulled a funny face, so Sonette and Wave started laughing "Nothing, I was offering Wave a place to stay when she wants a break" Sonette said as she looks at Wave

"Boys" the both said as the walk off

"Man I'll never understand girls" Sonic said

"That makes two of us" Jet said

"That makes the three of us" Tails added and the boys walk off to find Storm, but ran into Wave and Sonette again

"So what do you do in Emerald Coast?" Wave asks

"Well we all love the beach, but when we aren't there we are singing, dancing, playing music and having fun. Act like each day is the last and there is no tomorrow" Sonette said smiling

"You sing?" Wave asks

"Yeah, even when I was younger I love to sing. Even ask Sonic, he would always make me sing. It was fun and now me and my friends play in a band. People say we should move on from playing in a basement and go further, but we say we aren't ready yet" Sonette said "But the way things are going we might do it" she then added

"Wow, do uses have a name?" Wave asks

"Well no, but some people say we should be called 'The Emerald Coast' to put Emerald Coast on the map" Sonette said as she saw the boys walk over "Hey boys" she said

"So still singing Sonette" Sonic said

"How long have uses been there for?" Sonette asks

"Long enough" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Yeah I am" Sonette said

"Wow, so are you really going to be famous one day?" Tails asks

"Don't know, the others say we should, but we're not doing at the moment" Sonette said "Beside I'm here at the moment and nothing's going to happen" she then added

"True, true" Sonic said

"What are uses doing?" Wave asks

"Oh nothing, just going to find Storm" Jet said

"Well come on Sonette, you can go for a shower if you want" Wave said

"Oh that would be great" Sonette said as they walk off. Wave took her to her room and gave her a black silk night gown that was just too small for her and showed her to her bathroom. When Sonette walks out she had he clothes in her hands and has her hair down

"Come on, we should wash them" Wave said and the pair walks off. They then walk into the laundry and Sonette throw her clothes into the washing machine and Wave started it.

"Thank you Wave" Sonette said as the pair walks off. They then stop and stars out another window and saw it was getting dark.

"It's getting late" Wave said

"Why does time seem to go so fast?" Sonette said and Wave looks at her and smiles

"It always does when you're having fun" Wave said and Sonette laughs

"Yeah it does, every day goes so fast" Sonette said and then she saw Sonic, Strom, Tails and Jet

"Boys" Wave said

"Hey girls" Sonic said

"So what are uses 3 up to?" Sonette asks

"Nothing, how are you feeling Sonette?" Sonic asks walking over to her

"I'm fine" Sonette said

"Well I'm hungry" Sonic said

"This way" Wave said and they all follow her. They then walk into the kitchen and all got something quick to eat. Sonette and Wave sat on the bench talking, Sonic, Tails Strom and Jet couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"I wonder what they are talking about" Tails asks

"Girls stuff" Jet said

"Properly" Sonic said

"That has to be it" Jet said as they saw Sonette and Wave laughing

"So you agree" they heard Sonette said

"Yes I do" Wave said and Sonette smiles

"That's great to hear" Sonette said and they look at the boys, who look curious on what they are saying and Sonette whispers something to Wave and she laughs. Sonette then gets up and walks out and Sonic follows

"Hey Sonette, you never told me the real reason why you cut your wrists" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"I…oh never mind" Sonette said

"Sonette the Hedgehog, tell me, please" Sonic said and Sonette sighs. She then tells Sonic the same story she told Tails, she didn't want to, but he is her brother and he has a right to know. When she was done Sonic pulls her into a hug "I never should have left you behind" Sonic said

"That's why I didn't want to tell you Sonic, it took me over 4 years to leave him, I knew if I told you, you would blame yourself" Sonette said as she broke out of his hug "And it isn't" she then quickly added

"I know, but I do worry about you" he said

"I know you do Sonic, but don't. I promise you, I'm fine" she said and he smiles

"Love ya sis" he said and then Wave walks out

"Love you too Sonic" she said "But, I am tired" she then said

"You can have the guest room next to my room" Wave said

"Great" Sonette said "Night Sonic"

"Night Sonette" Sonic said as she walks off with Wave. They then walk into the spear room and Sonette saw the far wall was just a window. She then saw a double bed, 2 bedside tables and a lamp on the bedside table on the far side of the room

"Thanks Wave" Sonette said

"No problem Sonette, see you in the morning" Wave said walking out. Sonette then walks over to the window and smiles. She then walks over and goes to bed. Then later that night Sonette woke up to something smashing. She sat up and saw it was her window. What she didn't see was 2 red glowing eyes from behind her. Sonette then got up and carefully walks over to the window and saw nothing. Then she turns around and saw Metal Sonic and he pushes her out the window and Sonette screams, but then she felt a cold metal claw grab her from around her waist. She looks up and sees Eggman and Metal Sonic with him. She then saw they were moving away from the ship and she sighs as she heard Eggman laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sonic, Wave, Tails, Storm and Jet are in the control room. Sonic is passing while the others stand in a circle.

"So it was in the middle of the night?" Jet asks

"Yer, I heard something smash and it came from her room, then I heard her scream, so I ran in and the window was smash in and she was gone" Wave said for the 7th time and she sighs

"It has to be Eggman, I know it" Sonic said

"Sonic stop that" Wave said

"I'm thinking" Sonic said and Wave walks over and stops him passing, by grabbing his shoulders

"Passing isn't going to help. You haven't slept since I woke you up at 11:34. You need your energy" Wave said

"Right, where is he?" Sonic asks

"We don't know, I look throw the lists of his bases we know of and they aren't using any power, meaning there's a base out there we don't know of" Tails said and Sonic sighs

"I was afraid you'll say that, we need a plan and need to fine him and Sonette" Sonic said "I just got a bad feeling" he then added as he looks away from everyone

"We will find her Sonic" Jet said and Sonic looks at him

"Yeah I know, I just hope she's alright. I never thought I'll ever see her again until a few days ago when she saved me" Sonic said

"What?" Tails asks confused

"Oh yeah I haven't told uses, I got into a fight with Metal Sonic and got knock off the cliff. She saved me from falling and drowning" Sonic said "I'm just worried" he said walking to the window and looking out. Then Wave walks over and stands next to him

"We will find her, I know it" she said and Sonic smiles

"I know, I'm just worried on what Eggman will do to her" Sonic said and she sighs

"Me too" she said walking off

'I will find you Sonette' Sonic the thought as he looks back at the others.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette sighs as she looks around, Eggman first took her to a ship and sat her in a holding cell, then what felt like hours she was moved into a base. Now she's has her wrists bund with a metal chain and hanging from the roof. She's a far height from the ground, but she hasn't seen Eggman yet. Once he watched her get tired up, he left and that was a long time ago. She then looks up to her wrist and sighs, because they hurt, a lot. She then heard footsteps and saw Eggman with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. She then looks down to the ground to avoid eye contact, but then Eggman walks up to her, cupped her chin and made her face him. She then saw her reflection in his glasses and she saw fear in her eyes. Eggman smiles at this and lets her go.

"So Sonette, tell me something" Eggman said "How are you and Sonic related?" he asks

"Why would I tell you?" Sonette said looking at him

"Well I already know, thanks to Metal Sonic. You are his twin sister, so let's get down to business" Eggman said

"Like what, I'll never help you Eggman" Sonette said

"Oh you will" Eggman said as he picks up a metal rod with what look like a 'U' on the top with a black handle. Sonette then saw a spark at the top and knew what he was planning to do

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks scared

"Nothing, just some info" Eggman said as he jabs Sonette with the poll and she screams in pain as she felt the electric current run throw her body

"Stop!" she screams at him and all he did was laugh. He then stops and walks around Sonette and Sonette started breathing heavily

"Now you be a good hedgehog and talk" Eggman said

"I'll…never…talk…to…you" Sonette said with a deep breath between each work and Eggman smiles

"Well I have to make you" Eggman said as he jabs Sonette with the poll again and Sonette screams. This time it was worse and she could fell warm tears sliding down her check. Eggman then stops and he looks at Sonette and saw she was crying

"Leave me alone" Sonette said softly and Eggman walks in front of her. Sonette looks at him and saw he was right near her, so she sighs

"You will talk to me and give me what I want" Eggman said and Sonette gives him a dirty look and spits at him and got him on the face. Eggman whips the spit away and as he jabs Sonette with the poll and she screams. "There was no need for that hedgehog" he said "Show some respect"

"Never!" Sonette screams as load as she could and Eggman stops

"You hedgehogs are hard to break" Eggman said

"Just leave me alone" Sonette said again and she looks at Eggman

"No, now tell me Sonette, how close are you and Sonic" he asks

"Why would I tell the likes of you?" Sonette said Eggman starts walking around her again

"Unless you love the feeling of pain, you should tell me" he said

"I rather die than talk to you" Sonette said not thinking and Eggman smiles

"You're just a subbed as your brother" Eggman said and then he jabs Sonette with the poll and she screams "But you are weaker!" he then "So are you going to be a good hedgehog?" he then asks as he stops and Sonette looks at the ground

"I'm not weak" Sonette said softly

"Oh yes you are my dear, but that's ok, means more fun for me" Eggman said "Well I have to go, plans to make and I will be back" he said sitting the poll down and walking out with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Sonette then looks around and got the first look of the room. She saw she is in a round room. She then looks up and saw what looks like a huge fan, she sighs and looks back to the ground and she started humming, she is humming a lullaby her mum sang to her and Sonic growing up and Sonic hummed it to her when she had a nightmare. She then heard a huge 'BANG' and she looks around and saw nothing. She then sighs

'Where are you Sonic? I need you' she then thought as she closed her eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up to footsteps, she looks at the door and waits for Eggman to walk back through them. When he did walk in he was alone. Sonette watched him as he walks over and picks up the poll. He then walks over to her with an evil grin and Sonette sighs, knowing it's going to happen all over again.

"Well hedgehog, are you ready?" Eggman asks her and she looks away "Not talking, shame, looks like I'll do all the talking, this time. Now tell me what do you know about the Sonic Team" he then said and Sonette didn't say anything "Fine then" he said as he jabs Sonette with the poll and she screams "They say the longer this is on you, the more it hurts" he said and Sonette screams louder

"Stop! Please, I don't know anything!" she screams as loud as she could and Eggman stops. Sonette then brakes down in tears

"Yes you do, Sonic is their leader. I take him out they all fall" Eggman said as Metal Sonic walks in

"I am not talking to you" Sonette said as Metal Sonic walks over

"Ah Metal Sonic, any news from the other?" Eggman asks

"No sir, they still haven't found us" Metal Sonic said and Sonette sighs and Eggman started circling her

"Meaning more fun" Eggman said as he stops and he jabs Sonette in the back with the poll and she screams as loud as she should. Eggman stats to laughs as he stops and Sonika brakes down in tears "Just give up" he said and Sonika looks at him

"Never" she said

"You're just like your brother, well you will give in" Eggman said and Sonette, out of all the pain smiles

"No I won't Eggie" she said

"Sonic won't find you" he then said

"He will, he always find me no matter where I am and who has me" Sonette said and Eggman walks out with Metal Sonic and Sonette looks down to the ground and waits for him to come back

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Tails, Jet and Storm are in the control room while Wave was doing something. She then walks in and showed a hologram of Eggman's base

"Where's that?" Tails asks "I never seen it before" he added

"This is near Emerald Town, and that's where he is with Sonette" Wave said "Come on" she said walking off to her lab and to the computer. They then saw Sonette on the screen, she is hanging there with her wrists bound with metal chains and Sonic smiles

"That's where I'm going" Sonic said

"Not alone" Jet said

"Uses go in and will get him busy" Wave said

"Yeah, what Wave said. Let's do this" Jet said and everyone got ready. Sonic and Tails then left and head to the base and snuck in. They then run into a room and saw Sonette, so the ran over and she saw them and smiles

"Tails, get those chains off" Sonic said and Tails flies up and takes them off and Sonic caught Sonette. She then looks at Sonic and wraps her arms around his neck

"I knew you would find me, I knew it" Sonette said softly. Sonic smiles and then holds her bridle style

"I will always find you" Sonic said. Then alarms went off and they run out. Sonette then saw they the ship as they jump back in it and they left

"Put me down please" she said and Sonic looks at her shock

"I don't think so" Sonic said

"Please" she begs. Sonic then sat Sonette down, she went to fall but Sonic caught her

"Whoa, easy" Sonic said

"What did he do?" Tails asks as they started walking, Sonette was leaning against Sonic for help to stay up

"Tell uses later" Sonette said as they walk into the control room. Sonette then lets Sonic go and gives Wave a hug

"They got you" Wave said

"Yer they did" Sonette said

"It was Wave you found you Sonette" Sonic said and Sonika smiles

"Thank you Wave" Sonette said and Wave smiles

"No problem Sonette, so what happen?" Wave asks and Sonette sighs. She then tells them what happen, form the room to when Sonic and Tails found her. When she was done Sonic looks mad

"That mad man" Sonic said

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now" Sonette said as she walks to Sonic

"She's right, I want to know why" Tails said and

"Well Sonette is close to Sonic" Wave said

"Good point, but I just don't understand" Tails said

"Where is Sonic and Sonette?" Jet asks. They then look around; they didn't see them walk off. Jet then looks at the side of his desk and smiles "Found them" he said and the others walk over and sees Sonic leaning against the desk with Sonette lying next to him, using his tan chest as a pillow

"Well at least they are sleeping" Wave said smiling "Strom get a blanket" she then said and Strom nods and runs off

"Well that's how close they are" Tails said "Meaning if anything happens to Sonette, Sonic would be a mess. Sonette is Sonic's weak point now"

"The kid's right, we have to keep an eye on her when Eggman is around" Wave said

"Like how?" Tails asks

"Well girls' days out is one way" Wave said as Strom walks back in and gives Wave the blanket. Wave then coves them and smiles

"We better leave them alone" Tails said

"Ah man, my favourite room" Jet said

"Come on Jet, leave the twins alone" Wave said walking out with Storm. Tails smiles on what Wave said and he walks out. Jet sighs and walks out, but closing the door for them. Later Sonette woke up and saw Sonic and smiles; it's been years since they have done this. She then saw Sonic open his eyes and he smiles

"Hey" Sonic said softly as Sonette stands up and wraps the blanket around her

"Where is everyone?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Sonic said standing up. They then walk out and found Tails walking to them

"Hey Sonic, Sonette" Tails said running over "I see uses are awake, I was coming to check on uses" he then said

"How long were we out for?" Sonic asks

"12 hours, we just left uses alone" Tails said as they started walking "Uses we out like a light, everyone is in Wave's lab" he said

"Oh, ok" Sonic said "Let's get moving" he then said and the walk in and saw the others

"Uses are awake" Jet said "I get the room back" he then added

"Sorry Jet" Sonette said

"Don't be" Jet said

"We're nearly at Station Square" Wave said

"Home sweet home" Sonic said

"For you" Sonette said

"What's that for?" Sonic asks

"My home sweet home is in Emerald Coast with my friends and sister" Sonette said

"Who is she?" Tails asks and Sonette looks at him confused "Your sister"

"Oh Rosie the Fox, her parents took me in after the whole David thing, she's 8 years old. She has light pink fur with white fur on her muzzle and the tip of her tail, hot pink hair and green eyes. She normal wears a green dress, black boots, and white finger-less gloves with 2 pink wristbands on each wrist. She's a good kid and her parents are amazing, they helped me get throw a lot of my problems" Sonette explains "If it wasn't for them, I would be dead" she then added

"Wow, I have to meet them" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"She also has a gift, she can see the future which is why I'm standing here today" Sonette said

"Really, wow" Tails said

"Yeah, I'm worried about her. She really didn't want me to leave a few days ago, after I saved you Sonic. She begged me to stay, something doesn't seem right when I look at it now" Sonette said "And I lost my phone so I can't call her"

"Oh don't worry about her, I'm sure she's fine" Sonic said

"I still want to duck home to check on her" Sonika said

"Come on Sonette, you should get change" Wave told her. Sonette nods and the pair walks off and Sonic looks at Tails

"I'm worried about Sonette" Tails said

"So am I Tails, but we just have to keep an eye on her" Sonic told him

"Ok Sonic" Tails said agreeing. Later Sonette and Wave walks back in and Sonette was in the clothes she wore the other day and has her hair up

"Well we're at Station Square" Jet said

"Well let's go" Wave said "Bye boys" she then said as she walks out with Sonette, Tails and Sonic. Sonika then saw the ship fly off; she then looks at the others

"Ok, I will be back Sonic" Sonette told him

"Go on" Sonic said and in a blue blur she was gone

"I have to go, see uses later" Wave said walking off

"Now what do we do?" Tails asks

"Well I take Sonette back to my place, and we work with tomorrow, tomorrow" Sonic said

"If you say so, I just have a bad feeling" Tails said

"Me too, maybe I can get Amy to hang out with Sonette tomorrow" Sonic said

"Yer, then we can go and check on Eggman" Tails said

"Yer, that's a plan" Sonic said. Then they saw Sonette with a small pink fox in her arms

"Ok, she wanted to meet uses, I hope you don't mind Sonic" Sonette said sitting the fox down "Boys this is Rosie, Rosie the Fox" she said

"Well hello Rosie" Sonic said

"She's one of your fans, but she always wanted to meet you Tails" Sonette said as Tails walks forwards

"Really?" Tails asks shock

"Yeah, you're amazing" Rosie said

"So Tails think you can show her your workshop" Sonette said

"Yeah, come on" Tails said and the pair runs off

"Wow" Sonic said "Never seen Tails so excited" he then said

"Well come on" Sonette said running off after Tails and Rosie. They then saw the pair near the X-Tornado and Tails is working on it.

"I got it" Tails said. He then jumps in the pilot seat and starts the engines "That's it, now it's working" he said full of joy

"That's great Miles" Rosie said

"I know, now that's how it's meant to sound" he said turning it off. Tails then jumps out and walks over to Rosie and she smiles

"And you said my vision was useless" Rosie said

"Yeah, sorry about that" Tails said

"Don't worry, just trust me a bit more" Rosie said

"What are use two doing?" Sonette asks walking over

"Nothing Sonette" Rosie said smiling

"Really" Sonette said "Oh well, come on Rosie" she then said and they walk out. Sonic smiles and an alarm went off

"That's the Eggman alarm, Sonic" Tails said running and the others followed "He's attacking the city"

"Sonette and Rosie" Sonic said and they run out and see the pair with Cream, Cheese and Amy who has her piko-piko hammer out and Eggman

"Back off Eggman!" Amy shouts as she hits him with her hammer and he went flying off

"Nice shot" Sonette said walking up to her

"Thanks" Amy said as her piko-piko hammer disappears

"Are uses ok?" Sonic asks running over

"Oh yeah, we're fine" Sonette said

"We won't see him for a while" Amy said smiling

"Yeah, that was so cool Amy" Rosie said running over to them

"She doesn't get out much" Sonette said

"Your sister always talked about you, even more when she came back the other day. She said uses had so much fun" Rosie said

"So she did come down" Sonette said

"Yeah she did, where were you?" Amy asks

"I think that was the day after the Tornado got shot down" Sonette said

"It was, we were in Frog Forest and then the Crystal Cave" Sonic said

"Oh well, we better go now Eggman is gone" Amy said

"Bye Mr Sonic, bye Miss Sonette, bye Rosie" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said and the 3 walks off

"Let's go" Sonic said walking back to Tails' workshop

"Oh me and Rosie are going to be hanging out with Amy, Cream and Cheese" Sonette said

"It's going to be so much fun" Rosie said

"Well we better get going back to my place" Sonic said

"Yeah, come on Rosie" Sonette said and the 3 walk off waving bye to Tails. When then made it to Sonic's apartment Rosie laid down on the couch

"I'm tried" Rosie said

"Sleep then" Sonette said and Rosie nods and falls asleep. Sonic then gives Sonette a blanket and she coves Rosie with it

"I'm still tired, even though we had a 12 hour nap" Sonette said "Night Sonic" she then said walking off and Sonic sighs and goes for a run. When it was dark and the moon was high Sonic was in Green Hills Zone. He then sits down under a tree and closes his eyes.

'What a day?' he thought


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sonette woke up and walks into the lounge room and sees Rosie still fast asleep. She smiles as she walks to Sonic's room to see it's empty and his bed looks like it hasn't been slept in. She sighs as she walks back to the lounge room. She then sees Rosie sits up and starch as she leans against the wall. Rosie looks back and sees Sonika and smiles

"Morning" Sonette said

"Morning, where's Sonic?" Rosie asks

"Out" Sonette said "I think. I don't think he stayed when we went to bed" she then added. Then they heard a knock at the door. Sonette looks at the door and walks over. She then sighs as she opens it, not wanting to. She then sees Amy smiling and she smiles too

"Morning Sonette" Amy said full of joy "So where is Sonic?" she then asks

"I have no idea, he must've left last night when me and Rosie went to sleep" Sonette said "He hasn't come back yet" she then added

"That's Sonic for you. Well all the other girls have plans, so me, Cream and Cheese want to go to Angel Island. Do you and Rosie want to come?" Amy asks as Rosie walks over

"Can we Sonette?" Rosie asks

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Sonette said

"Great, let's go" Rosie said walking out. Sonette sighs and closes the door behind her. She then tries to open it again, but to find out its lock. She smiles and the 3 walk to the park to see Cream and Cheese

"Miss Sonette, Amy, Rosie" Cream said running over "It's good to see you Miss Sonette, Rosie"

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing with Cream

"Good to see you too Cream, Cheese" Rosie said

"Let's go" Amy said and they all walk to Tails' workshop and knock on the door.

"Hang on!" they heard Tails shouts. A few seconds later Tails opens the door "Oh hey girls, Cheese. How can I help you?" he asks

"We were wondering if you have any spear time to drop us at Angel Island. We want to see Tikal" Amy said

"Sure, I was waiting for Sonic, so the X-Tornado is already ready" Tails said as they walk in "Rosie can sit behind me, Cream and Cheese can sit in the other seat and Sonette, you and Amy get to stand on the wing if you don't mind" he then said as the walk up to the X-Tornado

"That's fine with me" Sonette said and everyone got into their spot. Then the runway opens and Sonika smiles as she felt the warm sunlight hit her face. They then took off and Amy and Sonette talked about Angel Rose, Allison daughter and her birthday next year. About 26 minutes later Sonette saw the floating island and whistle in amazement

"Beautiful isn't it. That's Angel Island, Tikal and Knuckles home" Amy said

"That's amazing" Sonette said

"Yeah it is" Amy said and they then saw them get closer to the island. Then the plane lands on a dirt runway and they jump off the wing as the others get out. Then Tikal and Knuckles walks over and Tails walks up to Knuckles

"Hey girls, Tails, Cheese" Tikal said

"Hello Miss Tikal" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said happily

"I see uses brought Sonette, but who's the fox" Knuckles said and Rosie runs over to Sonette and hides behind her

"You scared her Knuckles" Tikal said

"Sorry Tikal" Knuckles said looking at Tails and Tails shrugs

"Oh this is Rosie, my little sister. Her family took me in when I was living on the streets" Sonette said

"Well welcome to Angel Island" Tikal said as Rosie stands in front of Sonette

"Nice to meet you Tikal" Rosie said

"Oh Sonette, the necklace" Tails said. Tikal and Knuckles looks at Sonette confused

"Right" Sonette said taking it off and walking up to Tikal. She then hands it over and Tikal looks at it shock and Knuckles walks over

"Where did you get this?" Tikal asks

"I found it in a cave in the Canyon near the Crystal Caves behind some rocks" Sonette said

"It is a part of the Master Emerald, but how?" Knuckles asks

"There's a myth that a piece of the Master Emerald was giving to a family that is close to the chief who lives off the island. It has some of its power and the wearer can use the Master Emeralds power however they want. Also the closer it is to the Master Emerald the brighter it's glows" Tikal explains "But I thought it was just a myth" she then added

"Well I guess it's not a myth" Tails said

"Yeah and if Eggman gets his dirty hands on it he could use it" Knuckles said

"So Sonette" Tikal said and Sonette looks at her confused "You should keep it and protect it" she then said putting her hands out

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks confused

"Yes, at least we know it is safe" Tikal said and Sonette looks at Knuckles, unsure on what to do

"Go on" Knuckles said and Sonette looks at Tikal and picks it up

"Uh thank you" Sonette said as she puts the necklace back on

"You are welcome, we know it is in good hands" Tikal said

"I will look after it" Sonette said

"I know you will" Tikal said and Sonette smiles

"Well me and Knuckles have to go. I want to go and fix the Tornado and get it back up and flying" Tails said

"Right, let's get going" Knuckles said and the pair jump in and the headed off. The girls and Cheese wave bye as the left. They then walk up to the Master Emerald shrine and up the stairs and Sonette saw the Master Emerald

"Is that the Master Emerald?" Rosie asks running up to it

"Yes it is" Tikal said and Rosie looks at Sonette and saw her necklace glowing

"Sonette, look at your necklace" Rosie said and Sonette looks down

"I guess the myth is 100% true" Amy said

"That's cool" Sonette said and they all sat down in a circle and Sonette sat with her back against the Master Emerald

"At least Sonette can help us when it goes missing" Amy said

"Yeah I can" Sonette said smiling

"Hey Sonette, Sonic hates talking about his past, why?" Tikal said and Sonette sighs

"I really don't know. I am surprise that he didn't tell uses about me, but I guess that's Sonic these days" Sonette said

"What happen to your parents?" Cream asks and Sonette sighs sadly and looks down

"Oh you don't have to tell us" Amy quickly said and Sonette looks up and smiles

"Don't worry, my parents past away years ago. My dad passed away when me and Sonic were 4 years old and my mum not that long ago, about 5 years ago now" Sonika said

"How did they die?" Tikal asks

"My father was in a car accident, he drove off the bridge and into the river. Me and Sonic were also in the car when it happened. Sonic was in the front and I was sitting behind Sonic. I remember that day, we were heading home from spending the day with dad at work and we got on the bridge, then my father lost control off the car and BAM! We drove throw the metal railing and landed in the river. The windscreen smashed as we hit the water and we sunk fast and it was a deep river. When then car was full of water I just got out of my seat. I swam to the front and look at my father and saw a piece of glass in his throat and…umm..and there was lots of blood in the water, so I grabbed Sonic, who was about to fall unconscious and swam up. When we resurface Sonic grabbed onto me, like he was afraid. I then took him to the river bank and we sat down and stare at the river and we both just broke down in tears. That's the last memory of my father I have" Sonika explains "My mother died of cancer of the lung. I watch her die in hospital. It got to a stage she couldn't breathe by herself" she then explains and looks away. The others saw a single tear escape Sonette's eye "I watch her slowly die, which was hard"

"I'm sorry I asked Sonette" Tikal said and Sonette looks at her and smiles

"Don't be, it happened and I can't change that" Sonette said

"So is that why Sonic is afraid of water, because of that accident" Amy said

"Yeah, after that we didn't go to the pool as much as we used to" Sonette said and Sonette sighs "I just wish I knew why Sonic left all those years ago. It was before Eggman attacked for the first time" she then said

"I'm sure Mr Sonic had a good reason" Cream said and Sonika smiles

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing with Cream

"I'm sure he does too Cream" Sonette said "But he never said goodbye to me" she then added

"He didn't?" Amy asks

"Yeah he didn't" Rosie said and Sonette sighs

"Me and Sonic use to share a room so when we went to bed I believed I was going to wake up the next morning to see him in his bed and we would've gone out, but when I did wake up he was gone. I look around the whole house before I believed he was really gone" Sonette said and sighs sadly "I wish he knew how much that hurt me" she then added and Amy sighs

"I do, I did the same thing with Allison" Amy said

"Allison told us your parents kicked her out" Rosie said

"I don't know, it was over 6 years ago. I was only 6 years old" Amy said

"I am sorry Amy" Sonette said

"Don't be, it's thanks to you I get to see her again" Amy said smiling

"I have a question, how did you cope when Sonic left?" Tikal asks and Sonette sighs

"Not good, I was never a leader I was a follower and I would always follow Sonic around, like his shadow. He didn't mind, nor did his mates, they thought it was cool and I was the only girl in the group. When he left I didn't leave the house much, Sonic's mates didn't want to hang out with me without Sonic, so I didn't have anyone to hang out with. I just stayed with mum and David" Sonette explains

"That's sad" Amy said

"It is" Tikal said

"Yer, than David…" Sonette stared and then stops "Oh never mind" she then said

"What is it Sonette?" Tikal asks

"Oh nothing" Sonette said

"There is something wrong" Amy said

"You should tell them" Rosie said and Sonette sighs

"Ok" Sonika said and she then tells everyone what happed with David and Cream and Cheese broke down in tears and gives her a hug "I really don't like talking about _him_" Sonette said and Cream laid down on her with Cheese in her arms

"I am so sorry Sonette" Tikal said and Sonette looks at her and smiles

"Don't be Tikal, it's the past and like Sonic I hate talking about it" Sonette said

"Do you know where David is now?" Amy asks

"No and I really don't care anymore. He had me like a prisoner for over 4 years" Sonette said "I'm finally free from him, the pain and the fear" she then said smiling

"Yeah, my parents found her in an alley way and I begged them to help, and because they are doctors they did. She then lived with us, but we moved to Emerald Coast and live on the biggest beach there at the apartments" Rosie said smiling

"Yeah, I owe your parents so much after everything I have done" Sonette said

"What do you mean?" Cream asks

"Oh nothing for you to worry about, they just saved me form myself" Sonette said

"I wonder where Sonic is" Amy said

"Who knows" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is running around Green Hills Zone looking for Sonette and Rosie. He's look everywhere in Station Square and now he is looking in Green Hills. Then he saw the X-Tornado land just over a hill, so he runs over and see Tails walking over to him and Knuckles still sitting in the seat behind Tails'. Sonic then runs over to Tails

"Hey Sonic" Tails said

"Hey Tails" Sonic said "Have you seen Sonette and Rosie?" he then asks

"Oh yeah, they're on Angel Island with Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tikal" Tails said

"Oh that's good, I fell asleep in Green Hills Zone last night" Sonic said

"I thought you did" Tails said "Anyway I need your help. Me and Knuckles are going to fix the Tornado, but I need you to fly it back to my workshop in Station Square" he then said

"Ok, let's get going" Sonic said and the pair walks over to the X-Tornado. Tails jumps back into his seat and Sonic jumps on the wing since there are a few tool boxes in the other seat. They then took off and Sonic looks at the ground and watch then landscape as the fly pass and the shadow of the plane. A few minutes later they made it to the crash site of the Tornado and they run over

"First thing first, we need to flip it back on its wheels" Tails said

"Let's do this" Knuckles said and they managed to flip the Tornado over. Tails then runs to the X-Tornado, grabs his tools boxes and started work on the engine

"This isn't as bad as I thought, I just need a few hours maybe minutes on it" Tails said as he started work. Sonic looks around and saw a trail off dry blood and a patch of dry blood. He then jumps up onto the passenger seat and saw a lot of dry blood on the seat and floor

"Hey Tails, I forgot to ask you but how did Sonette get that piece of metal in her leg" Sonic asks as he jumps to the left side of the plane looks at the damaged along the side. He saw it's all dinted up

"Uh I don't know, she said when we got hit she just felt it and I did hear her scream in pain" Tails explains and Sonic sighs

"Yeah, I worry about that girl" Sonic said as Knuckles walks over. Then the pair fixed the body of the plane while Tails works on the engine. Hours later they were done and Tails backed his tool boxes away. I on the floor of the X-Tornado and the smallest one in the Tornado in the passenger seat

"That should do it" Tails said

"So let's go, I need to take Sonette somewhere so I can talk to her alone" Sonic said jumping into the pilot seat of the Tornado

"Right, let's get moving" Tails said and him and Knuckles jump into the X-Tornado. Sonic then takes off and headed to Angel Island. He looks back and sees the X-Tornado behind him. At least 17 minutes later they made it to Angel Island and Sonic lands first and then Tails. Sonic jumps out as Tikal runs over and Tails and Knuckles jump out and walk over

"Hey boys" Tikal said smiling

"Where are the others?" Knuckles asks

"Oh this way, but be quite" Tikal said walking off. They then followed her confused and they walk up to the Master Emerald. They then saw the others fast asleep. Sonette said sitting with her back against the Master Emerald with Cream laying on her with Cheese in her arms, Amy under her left arm snuggled in her and Rosie under her right. Sonic smiles as he walks in front of them

"That's so cute" Tails said

"Yeah it is, I got a photo, but don't tell them. I want to show them later" Tikal said

"We have to wake them" Knuckles said

"Yeah we do" Sonic said as he crouches down "Sonette" he then said placing 2 fingers under her chin and lifting her head up. Sonette's ear twitch and she opens her eyes and sees Sonic and she smiles

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said softly as Sonic lets takes his hand away, stands up and walks back. Sonic then saw the others wake up and stand up. Sonic puts out his hand and Sonette grabs it and he helps her up

"How long were we out for Tikal?" Amy asks

"I don't know, I didn't keep track" Tikal said "But uses were asleep for a while" she then added

"Oops" Cream said

"I guess uses wanted a nap" Knuckles said

"Something like that" Sonette said "I didn't sleep much last night for some reason" she then said

"Let's go" Sonic said and they all walk down and Sonette saw the Tornado

"Hey uses got it fixed, that was fast" Sonette said

"I know" Tails said

"Come on Sonika, I have to show you something" Sonic said jumping into the Tornado and Sonette sighs

"What is it Sonic?" she asks as she jumps in the passenger seat

"You'll see" Sonic said as he started the engine

"Don't worry Sonette, I'll look after Rosie!" Sonette heard Amy shout. She looks over and smiles

"Thanks Amy, I owe you one!" Sonette shouts and then the plane took off. Sonette looks back and see the others waving. She sighs and faces the front and smiles "When did you learn to fly?" she asks

"Oh years ago, this was my plane" Sonic said proudly "Tails fixed it up for me when I met him, he's always been a smart kid" he then said

"How did you get it?" Sonette then asks and Sonic laughs

"Now that's a long story, I'll tell you later" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Alright then" she said and then looks around lost "So where are we going Sonic?" she then asks

"Oh to Green Hills Zone" he said and Sonette looks at him confused

"Uh why?" she asks

"That's a surprise" Sonic said and Sonette crossed her arms "What's wrong with you grumpy?" he then asks

"You know I hate surprises and the last _surprise_ you showed me got me thrown in a river, by your mates" Sonette said and Sonic laughs nervously

"Yeah, sorry about that" Sonic said "Don't worry, this one isn't bad" he then said and Sonette sighs "Trust me sis" he quickly added

"Fine" Sonette said and Sonic smiles. They then made it to Green Hills Zone and Sonic lands the Tornado. They jump out of the plane and Sonette looks at Sonic and sighs "Ok, so why are were here Sonic?" she then asks

"Well now that Eggman knows who you are and how much you mean to me, he will try to find you" Sonic said

"And your point?" Sonette said annoyed

"And my point is, I think it's time for you to learn how to fight" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him shock

"What? I can't fight Sonic, I never could" Sonette said and that was true. That's why she was always hanging around Sonic, he always knew

"I know and I am going to teach you how to" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"I don't know Sonic, I don't think I can do it" Sonette said softly

"You can" Sonic said as he walks up to her and grabs her shoulders "You can do anything I can do, plus if you believe you can do it, you can. Trust me sis, you can" he then said and Sonette sighs

"I guess it won't hurt" she then said with a weak smile

"I'll just start with basic and go from there" Sonic said and Sonette nods

"Ok Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic smiles. Then Sonic showed Sonette step by step the basic. It was long and to Sonette hard, but Sonic never gave up hope. By sun set Sonette learn half the basic. They then walk to a hill and watch the sun set and Sonic smiles

"Next time I can show you how to spin dash and homing attack. That helps you the most against Eggman and his robot, but if you see Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles-" Sonic started

"I know I know, run as fast as you can and don't fight" Sonette said annoyed cutting him off "You told me already Sonic, about 100 times" she then adds

"I know and I am reminding you for a reason. I only do that because I love you sis" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Love you too Sonic" Sonette said "Now what?" she asks

"We go home" Sonic said as he walks back to the Tornado and Sonette sighs

"Sonic, I have to go back to Emerald Coast, my home. I have plans and promises to keep up to" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her

"Can't you stay another night?" he asks and Sonette slowly shacks her head 'no'

"I am sorry Sonic, but I have to go tonight" Sonette said sadly "But before I go Sonic I have one question, why did you leave me all those years ago?" she asks and Sonic looks at her shock and then looks away

"Oh no reason, nothing for you to worry about" Sonic said looking at her

"Oh I understand Sonic, you don't have to tell me" she said turning her back on him and he looks at her shock "I just wanted to know why you didn't say goodbye, but I have to go. I'll leave my stuff here for the next time I come down" she said as she started walking off.

"Wait Sonette!" Sonic shouts as he runs in front of her

"Don't worry Sonic, I understand. I better get going, I still have to go and get Rosie and then run home" Sonette said and in a blur she was gone. Sonic sighs as he looks back at the sun

'I wish I could tell you Sonette, but I just can't' he thought as he sits under a tree and leans back 'I just wish'


	9. Chapter 9

**3 weeks later**

After 3 weeks away from Sonic, Sonette returns to Station Square to make up for leaving the way she did. She feels bad the way she left and wants to apologize. She first walks to the park and saw the whole Sonic Team, but Sonic. They all saw her and run over

"Sonette, your back" Charmy said flying up to her for a hug

"Yeah, sorry I left for so long" Sonette said

"Sonic's been looking for you and worried" Wave said

"Yeah I know, I need to talk to him. Has anyone seen him today?" Sonette asks

"Nope, sorry" Silver said

"Have you check Green Hills Zone?" Amy asks "He loves going there" she then added

"No, I was hoping he was here, I better find him" Sonette said "I'll see uses later" she then said and runs off in a blur. She then saw Sonic standing on a sea side cliff, the same one where she saved him all those weeks ago. She then walks up to him, but leaving a few meters between them "Hello Sonic" she said and Sonic turns around and Sonic runs to her and gives her a hug

"Oh Sonette, I am so sorry" Sonic said

"Don't be, I'm the one who is sorry. I never should have left the way I did" Sonette said and they both sat down

"Sonette, you deviser the truth" Sonic said "The reason I left was I didn't see a reason to stay at the time. I wanted more than anything. I told mum that and she got up me. I did say goodbye to you, you were asleep. I fixed the blanket up and kissed you on the forehead. I didn't want to leave you and I wanted to stay, but I had to go" he explains "Not a day went by when I thought of going home and to get you. So it would've been the two of us on a great adventure. But with Eggman I thought about it lest and thought if you got into my life you would get hurt or worse. Look what happen over 3 weeks ago, what he did to you" he said

"Sonic, you're my brother, well big brother. Growing up I was always your shadow, where you went, I went. When you left I had no one to follow, mum was upset and she did started drinking, that's when David did too and started hurting me, I lied about that" Sonette said "You have no idea what I have been through when you left" she then added

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks

"I don't know how to tell you, I rather not but everyone has a dark secrete" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her confused "Just trust me Sonic" she then said

"I trust you Sonette, I know when the time is right you will tell me what that is" Sonic said as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close

"Thanks, I will tell you Sonic, I just don't know when" Sonette said

"Just promise me you won't leave me" Sonic said

"If you promise me that" Sonette said looking at him and he smiles

"I promise I won't" Sonic said

"And I promise I won't" Sonette said smiling and they look back at the sea "Love you Sonic" she then said

"Love you too Sonette" Sonic said "Now let's go" he said standing up and he helps Sonette up

"Where?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Sonic said

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said smiling

"Yeah" Sonic said

"Race ya" she said and runs off in a blur. Sonic smiles and chased after her

**The End**


End file.
